


Sowing the Seeds of Love

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 What's My Line, F/M, Humor, Part 2, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was plating a seed.</p></blockquote>





	Sowing the Seeds of Love

There was no way you're feeling what you're feeling. It's just just leftover hormones. Or insanity.

Who wouldn't have taken a ride on the crazy train when you're about to be recycled into Purina worm chow? But you managed to survive (hell, you saved the day with your quick thinking hose and stomping skills) and things are back to normal.

Except that as you walk up the high school steps, you see her and you can't help thinking how good she smells and how pretty she is and what a really, really good kisser she is.

You're in big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was plating a seed.


End file.
